Virtual machines (VM)s are software implementations of a machine (e.g., a computers that execute programs like a physical machine. VMs can, for example, be used to host applications and/or services. VMs, hosted applications and/or hosted services can be represented on a host computer and/or can provide various functionalities via the host computer. VMs can be used in many computing environments and/or by many different devices.